Heather Black vs Massie Block
by writerchic199
Summary: Teen superstar Heather Black and alpha Massie Block go head to head for COMPLETE STARDOM. Too bad the Pretty Committee is leaving Massie for Heather. Now Heather is going to control the Pretty Commitee or so she thinks. Read and review. My best story ever


Chapter One

At The Teen Choice Awards

Heather Black walked down the red carpet and smiled for the hundreds of flashbulbs clicking all around her. She was wearing a high-waisted knee-length white bubble skirt with a silky teal tank top tucked in to it. Her white heels and teal jewelry matched the outfit. Her light brown hair was in a high pony tail. Her hazel eyes stood out with black eyeliner and green eye shadow. Some pink lip gloss and she was camera ready.

A woman from _Access Hollywood _was near. She was holding an _Access Hollywood _microphone and she was coifed to perfection. Her short black hair was hairsprayed in to place. She was wearing a short black skirt with a red wool jacket with black buttons even though it was about 85 degrees Fahrenheit out there. "What are you wearing Heather?" Heather thought of a quick fast snarky comment to slam the reporters horrible taste.

"What are you wearing Angie?" Heather said even though her name tag said Aimee on it. The reporter turned her nose up and stalked away. Heather smiled. It was one of her qualities to do that. She loved comebacks along with fashion, guys and her alpha-ness. She knew the reporter would probably print something mean about her but who cared. There was no such thing as bad press. Press was always good for her. She knew that. She turned and flashed an award winning smile. "Cheese!"

"Cheese!" Massie Block flashed a smile.

"Perf!" Alicia Rivera told her.

"The crowd will love it! Dylan Marvil smiled at her. " And Mass, when are we going to rate outfits?" Dylan whined. "Because we are almost there and we need to pick the perfect outfit descriptions when reporters ask us about our FABULOUS outfits!"

"Fine." Massie said. "I'll start. I'm wearing a pair of white denim capris with a silky teal tank top. White heels and silver jewelry complete the look. And if Heather Black is there I'm am so putting her in the Teen Fashion Queen Showdown with me. She doesn't deserve any more awards!" It was true. Heather had about 70 awards roughly. "Alicia rate me!" Alicia bit her lip and thought.

"9.6" Massie gasped nobody gave her something so low for such an important event. Massie was seriously thinking about kicking her out of the PC. But when Massie had kicked her out last time Alicia had tried to start the UPC or Unbelievably Pretty Committee. And replacing and losing Alicia would give Massie social suicide and that was terrible. Kristen stood up.

"I'm wearing a white BCBG dress and black pumps. Some light jewelry and a black headband finish the look." Ever since Kristen got hair extensions she always talked about her hair. It was so ah-noyying. "Mass, rate me!"

"1.0" Massie said. "You copied that dress. I wore that dress to the spring formal. And those are my shoes that I was missing after our sleepover. Kristen you're a thief!" The Pretty Committee gasped in horror. Kristen opened the door of the Range Rover and got out. She hopped onto the red carpet. And gasped. She saw all the flashbulbs and the she saw Heather Black. "OMG!" she screamed. Everybody turned to stare. Suddenly Kristen fell down. She had tripped over a PEBBLE. Massie rolled down the window. "When it rains it pours!" Kristen scowled. Massie would win. She always wins.

Heather stepped off the red carpet and into backstage. She was escorted to the make-up room. She saw 4 girls with her and the one in front looked a tad bratty. Like the popular girl in all of Heather's movie who was bratty and beautiful. She took a closer look at the leader. She was wearing the same shirt as Heather. And why wasn't she wearing a dress! It was the Teen Choice Awards after all. And why was she snickering so much. The tallest was wearing a black dress with pink beading. Another was wearing an itchy looking sweater dress and ehmagawd! Are those KEDS? Heather thought. She hated KEDS almost as much as she hated Burberry and FUGGs(fake UGGs) A girl with long red hair was wearing a turquoise tunic with white ankle boots. Heather was escorted to a make up chair and sat down. She turned on the massager and felt the blades rubbing into her back. "Ahh." The make-up artist applied some make-up so she wouldn't look washed out on TV. A short man in a black jumpsuit with a black sweat jacket and black Nikes carried a silver tray over to her. He lifted the lid and pulled a piece of paper on it. She unfolded it and read it. It was sorta odd to get a note on a tray by an all black man while getting her back massaged and her make-up applied. She definitely thought that it was a weird feeling but it was Hollywood. She had better get used to it sooner or later. She unfolded the note again and re read it. It said that she was going to be going head to head with The Pretty Committee in The Teen Choice Awards 1st Annual Teen Fashion Queen Showdown. The make-up artist told her that she was done and she went to watch the awards. A production assistant told her where to go on stage and then she headed out. When she got out there the host announced that the audience had voted based on red carpet footage. The winner would be announced live and on stage. Heather realized that The Pretty Committee were the weird girls that she saw. Then her eye caught some green paint. She reached over and grabbed it. Massie(the leader) walked out and OOPS! Heather accidentally spilled the paint on Massie. "And Heather Black wins!" Suddenly Massie thought that she was slipping. But she always won. Or did she?


End file.
